Such a headrest comprises a head support that is carried on an motor-vehicle seat by at least one support rod. At least one guide is attached to the structure of the backrest and forms a guide passage in which the support rod is moveable. To lock the movement of the support rod relative to the guide, the headrest comprises a latch.
The latch is provided with a latch element that can be moved in detachable engagement with the notch. The support rod is immovably locked in the guide passage when the latch element is engaged with the notch in a latching position and is movable in the guide passage when the latch element is disengaged from the notch in a release position.
DE 10 2010 055 380 A1 describes a latch for a headrest in which a spring arm on which the latch element of the latch is held is elastically deformed between a latching position and a release position.